Challenges and Tales
by DragonoftheStars1429
Summary: Oh, hello there! Don't stand out in the cold, come into our camp! Now, what brings you here? You're a loner, you say? Ah, yes, I've heard that our way of Clan life is becoming quite popular. Well, would you like to hear a story? Of course I'll tell you one! What'll it be? I know many, from grief and despair to kit fluff! Well then, what are you waiting for? Come on!
1. Counting Stars (TorrentClan)

"Hey Flamefeather, do you want to try and train our apprentices together?" asked Vineheart to her brother.

"Sure! I bet that Beechpaw and Snailpaw would love to train together," responded the ginger tom. He muzzled her fur affectionately, then went to wake his apprentice, Snailpaw. The mottled gray she-cat walked over to the mouth of the medicine cat den, where her apprentice was talking to Longsky (the Clan's medicine cat) about a bellyache. The brown tabby tom gave Beechpaw a few herbs, he quickly lapped them up, and joined Vineheart at the front of the den.

"Hi, Vineheart. What will we be doing today?" asked the cream tom.

"Me and Flamefeather were thinking of doing a battle training session together," Vineheart answered.

Beechpaw's eyes lit up at the prospect of training with his brother. "Great! Let's go!"

They soon reached the training hollow. After teaching the two toms a few new battle moves, they decided to let the two have a 'fight'. The winner, best of three, would earn first pick of the prey pile- after the queens, elders, and warriors, of course.

"Remember, claws unsheathed and no biting the other cat. No serious injury. If one of you has to go to the medicine cat's den because of this, then the other one will be disqualified or worse. If you can pin the other cat down for ten second, you win the round," Vineheart reminded the two. "Three, two, one, start!"

The first round was over when Snailpaw pinned down Beechpaw for about seven seconds, but didn't quite win. Beechpaw rolled over and was able to keep Snailpaw down for the full ten seconds. The next round, Snailpaw won. The final round took longer than the other two, but Beechpaw ended up winning.

"Good job, both of you," Flamefeather praised. "You're turning into fine warriors. Let's head back to camp, shall we?"

* * *

"Oh, you're finally back," exclaimed the deputy, Swiftfall. "Let's see, Vineheart and Beechpaw, you can go out hunting with Adderstorm," he adressed, nodding to the brown tabby tom. "And Flamefeather, take Beechpaw, Yewface, and Larknose on a patrol along the border with Twolegplace. Make sure that those kittypets don't keep messing in Clan territory." The grey-brown apprentice was already be Flamefeather's side, but the ginger tom padded over to the warriors' den. Out appeared a brown spotted tom and a brown tabby she-cat. Vineheart thought it was wise for Larknose to come with; she was probably the most gifted scent tracker in the Clan. However, the Clan also needed to be fed. Gathering up her patrol, they headed out. Soon, Vineheart spotted a mouse and dropped into the hunters' crouch, pouncing, and deftly killing it. She was able to do the same with a squirrel. Beechpaw caught two mice and a rabbit (near WindClan's border), which was the most of anyone.

"Well done, Beechpaw. You have amazing talent," praised Vineheart. "Now, let's get back to camp. We don't want to keep the Clan hungry!"

The patrol trekked back to camp, dragging their prey behind them. Like Vineheart, all of the cats in ThunderClan were impressed with Beechpaw's skills.

"I think you two might be ready for your warrior assessments soon. Vineheart, Flamefeather, could you two address that tomorrow?" Cypressstar asked. Both Beechpaw and Snailpaw's eyes widened in excitement.

"Is he joking?" Beechpaw asked. But the reddish-brown tom was as serious as he ever was.

"You deserve it," he responded.

* * *

The next day

"Beechfang! Snailclaw! Beechfang! Snailclaw!" the Clan cheered. Vineheart couldn't stop herself from smiling as her former apprentice's eyes shone with pride. He had excelled in his assessment, and truly deserved to become a warrior.

"As per Clan tradition, you two will sit vigil tonight. We welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan!" reminded Cypressstar.

Vineheart padded into the warrior den and curled up in her bed of moss and dry bracken. Her brother, Flamefeather, was curled up next to him, and soon- from exhaustion more than anything else- she soon fell asleep.

In the morning, she walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Picking out a thrush, she went into the warriors den to see if she could share with her brother, but the ginger tom wasn't in there. She padded to the clearing of the camp, and began to eat the thrush. However, after eating abut half, she pushed it away. She was nervous about her brother. He hated early patrols. Vineheart spotted Swiftfall and rushed over to him.

"Have you seen Flamefeather?" she questioned.

The mottled, dark brown tom looked sympathetic. "Sorry, no. I didn't send him on patrol. I'll keep an eye out for him, though. In the meantime, would you like to go on patrol? Take the two new warriors and Beeface to the WindClan border."

"Sure," responded Vineheart. She summoned the two new warriors, and then Beeface, a golden tabby with a white splash on his face. They patrolled the border, set new scent marks, and ran into a WindClan patrol; but there was no trouble. When they returned to camp, Vineheart expected her brother to be there waiting for her. But there was no sign of Flamefeather, and Swiftfall said he hadn't seen him.

He wasn't there by sunfall, either. Vineheart was getting quite worried if he would even come back at all. _What happened to him? Where did he even go?_

She didn't realize how worried she was acting until she noticed that her pelt was fluffed out. Sleetfoot, a gray tabby tom, pressed his nose to her fur. "Wherever he is, he'll be okay. You know how good of a warrior Flamefeather is. He would be fine," he tried to reassure her.

 _But that doesn't explain why he left!_ she wanted to yowl. But maybe... maybe Sleetfoot was right. She would long for her brother for a while, but after a bit she would have to be a worthy warrior again.

 _One more day,_ Vineheart resolved. _I'll wait one more day, and then after that I'll have to go back to being a warrior._

* * *

Two days later

"Vineheart, you might want to see something. Just please don't get to upset," begged Beechfang after coming back from patrol.

"Very well then," Vineheart responded, rising up from the den. "What is it?"

They padded through the forest. "Um... well, it's sad. Terrible, really, but-"

Beechfang was cut off by a yowl from Vineheart, shocked at what lay in front of her. A ginger tom lay, with blood welling up in his neck. Even though it was about seven fox-lengths in from the WindClan border, there was a strong WindClan scent on the body, with claw marks near the neck and dusky brown hairs. There was only one cat in WindClan who had hairs like that.

"Duskcloud," she muttered underneath her breath, so that Beechfang couldn't hear the accusation. Duskcloud, a dusky brown tom. Not many cats knew that Duskcloud hated Flamefeather, but Vineheart did. And, when she saw those hairs on her brother's pelt, she knew who it was. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was alone.

"Duskcloud. You killed my brother. I will get you for this, Duskcloud. I will."

And then she picked up her brother's body and brought it back to camp for vigil.

 **Word count: 1,253**


	2. Betrayal of the Heart (TorrentClan)

"Oatpelt, you can come in now. We have two healthy sons," said Birchflower. This wasn't the two's first litter, but every kit is as precious as the next, and Birchflower always loved seeing new life being breathed into the Clan.

The light brown tom padded in, watching the kits at their mother's belly for a few moments. "What are you going to name them?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking of Goosekit for this one-" she responded, pointing to a gray-and-white tom that looked like her- "But you can decide this one."

Oatpelt looked at the other one, a golden tomkit. "How about Waspkit?"

"Those are perfect names. Come closer, Goosekit, and Waspkit. My precious little kits, I love you so much."

* * *

A few days later, and both Goosekit and Waspkit had opened their eyes. Birchflower looked at her two sons, love in her bright green gaze. _How lucky they were to be born in a safe and warm nursery like this one,_ she thought. Even though the warriors of SkyClan were... well, warriors, no blood was shed in the nursery. The kits and queens in here were safe.

At that moment, Oatpelt came in; his muzzle washed in blood and the stench of ThunderClan all over him.

"Keep the blood out of the nursery," requested a gray-and-white queen, her tail wrapped around her large belly as if to protect the kits inside.

"Yes, Pansynose is right. The kits are kits, and they don't need to know about violence yet," Birchflower scolded her mate.

"But he was awesome! He injured a ThunderClan apprentice," put in Alderpaw, a dark brown tabby who was Oatpelt's apprentice.

"You did _what_?" asked Birchflower.

"It was an accident. The filthy ThunderClan cat would have seriously injured Alderpaw, so I had to do something."

Birchflower growled. "So that's a reason to injure another cat? Are you mouse-brained? Or did you just think that you were better than the warrior code? THat was a border patrol, not a battle."

"Aren't you happy? We weakened the enemy."

"Leave. I don't want my kits near you. It'll be a bad influence. Even if you are their _father_." She spat out the last word with as much contempt as she could muster.

"But Birchflower-"

"Leave."

* * *

"Let's play warriors! I'll be Waspstar, and you can be Goosepelt," suggested Waspkit. The golden tomkit was already bright and active, and Goosekit was, too.

"No fair, you're always leader!" Goosekit complained.

"Quiet, kits. Let Pansynose get some rest. I have an idea- how about I show you around the camp?"

By now, Pansynose's kits- Smokekit (a gray tomkit), Rosekit (a light ginger she-kit), and Silverkit (a silver she-kit)- were born, but their eyes were closed. Birchflower was worried that her kits would be too rowdy for the new queen.

"Sure!" exclaimed Goosekit.

So Birchflower led them out of the nursery and out to the camp.

"Wow! It's so big!" marveled Waspkit.

"Just wait until you get to see the territory, when you're apprentices. That's even bigger," replied Birchflower.

Goosekit was just as awed as his brother. "I want to be an apprentice _now_!"

Birchflower nudged the gray-and-white kit. "There'll be plenty of time for that, but now, just enjoy your time as a kit."

At that moment, Birchflower noticed Oatpelt by the fresh kill pile. The kits were checking out the apprentices' den, and seemed to be fascinated by it. It had been a quarter-moon since the border patrol incident, but she still didn't feel comfortable letting her kits near him. She just wanted her kits to have a nice six moons where they would be safely by her side. When they were apprentices, they could learn about that, fine. But not until then.

"Come on, kits. I think it's time to go back," said Birchflower.

"Aww, I want to see dad!" complained Waspkit.

Birchflower stiffened, hesitating for just a second. _He is my kit, but... I just feel like it's not right to bring in their father just yet. The other day, Thrushblaze told me just how badly Oatpelt_ really _injured the apprentice- Longpaw, I think his name was. Apparently he might have those scars for the rest of his life._ "I'm sorry, Waspkit, but your father is a warrior, and he has important duties to do," she responded aloud.

"Aww, fine." The golden tomkit padded back into the nursery, his brother after him. Birchflower followed the two. _I'm sorry, kits. I know you want to see your dad. But it just won't happen. Not yet, anyways._

"The apprentices' den is so much bigger! I can't wait until _I'm_ an apprentice!" exclaimed Goosekit, excitement in his blue eyes.

 _One day, kits. One day you'll be an apprentice._

* * *

"Goosepaw! Wasppaw! Goosepaw! Wasppaw!" the Clan cheered. The kits' long wait had come to an end, and they were now apprentices. However, her relationship with Oatpelt was slowly deteriorating. The attacks were just getting worse, for no reason that Birchflower knew.

"Birchflower, please, listen to me-" came a voice from behind her. Birchflower whirled around to see Oatpelt behind her. She hissed.

"Oatpelt, leave. I can see that this isn't going to work for either of us. Just go. They are no longer your kits. You are no longer my mate."

 **Word count: 912 words**


	3. You Can't Know (TorrentClan)

Silverpelt is a vast sky, taking up more than four times the amount of territory of the Clan cats. Although you might get a picture that I often pass others in StarClan, it is actually quite lonely up here. True, we do sometimes come together to speak about the fate of the Clans. But mainly I walk alone.

However, only a few days ago Tallstar came up to me and explained to me why he chose Onewhisker to be leader rather than Mudclaw. While I do not agree with it, and I wouldn't have done it, I do see why. However, it wouldn't have been my choice.

But how can I criticize Tallstar? Me, who appointed that _tyrant_ as deputy. Me, who, despite Fireheart's constant warnings, didn't listen and only believed him when Tigerclaw tried to kill me? Tigerclaw could have became leader of ThunderClan, and who knows what would happen then? My Clan would be in constant danger, cats being killed every day without mercy. How could I have ignored that?

I saw Tigerclaw as a tom with plenty of ambition; and good fighting skills. After Lionheart died, I was devastated. _How could StarClan have taken two good deputies away from me, their deaths only a few moons apart?_ However, I had to appoint a new deputy. I chose Tigerclaw because he was a good fighter, and had plenty of ambition. It turned out that that wasn't the best kind of ambition, unlike what I thought.

Oh, if only I had listened to Fireheart when at first, instead of waiting until Tigerclaw had nearly killed me! I was very wrong, and I knew that something had to be done then. But no time before had I lifted a single paw against my deputy. Even to this day I have visions about what would have happened if Tigerclaw had taken over.

 _A large, dark brown tabby stood in a pool of blood, malice in his amber eyes. An evil smirk was set upon his maw, and beneath him was the body of a ginger tom. Fireheart. The brown tabby showed no mercy against his enemies. Feared by most cats in ThunderClan, which has never experienced such conflict, he is the leader. Evil and cruel._ _He announces something, hissing at a gray tom with darker flecks. He is refusing. Both toms have their fur on end, angry at each other._

 _The brown tabby flashes his paw out at the gray, snarling. He wants the tom to kill his sister for refusing to fight. But the gray is unwilling to. In that single swipe of the claw, the tom is half-blinded. He winces in pain, but still defies his leader. Another swipe. He is fully blinded. The tom cannot bear it anymore. Yet he still refuses. The tom, snarling, pushes him aside. Kills the she-cat himself. And then dismisses the Clan._

 _The camp itself is a terrible sight, too. Inside the nursery- once warm and comfortable- it is now in a horrible state. Kits are practicing full-on fighting moves. There are two medicine cats, yet they are both overworked and tired. In a corner of the camp, rotting prey-scraps are piled, the camp reeking of the awful stench. A brown tabby tom-kit, just like his father, comes out of the nursery and asks his father to play with him. The leader hesitates, not sure whether to give his son 'special treatment' or not, before holding up his tail and allowing the kit to pounce on it. Soon, the tortioseshell-and-white kit (his sister) comes out and starts playing too. The other nursery queen looks at them with malice in her gaze. She curls her tail protectively around her own kits, who will leave the nursery soon. Apprentices are trained fiercely, their mentors having no remorse. All cats too weak to serve are killed at kithood. Prisoners are underfed, so are apprentices and inexperienced warriors. Yet the elite have plenty enough prey to build the rotting-food pile. It is a miserable place for those not trusted. Many escape to be with other Clans. But they are always caught. Always. No exceptions._

 _And killed._

 _There is no Gathering. No Moonstone half-moon medicine cat meetings. This Clan is solitary. And the dark brown tabby leader has plans for this Clan. To join, to become one great Clan- TigerClan- under his victorious leadership. They would rule the forest. All others would cower in fear over them. And he, Tigerstar, would rule over them with nothing to stop him._

The fact that these cats would live without StarClan, and in constant terror... how could such a thing ever happen to a Clan? Tigerstar was truly evil. I should have seen that coming. Fireheart knew. Ravenpaw, who we all though dead, knew. And even after he was exiled, he still managed to find a way to wreck havoc on all the Clans...

 _No, Bluestar. Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault._

 _But it is. You should have seen this coming!_

I blame myself for what happened. It was my fault. But in the end, well, how could I have seen that coming?

I guess it is true what they say, isn't it? You can't know. You just can't know.

 **Word count: 888**


	4. Winter Games (TorrentClan)

"Wake up, wake up, Frostkit!" the brown tabby said as she nudged her brother awake. The tomkit blinked sleepily, before opening his eyes.

"Linnetkit! Why do you always have to wake me up!" the light gray tomkit complained. "Mom! Linnetkit woke me up again." he complained.

Linnetkit, what did we say about waking your brother up?" the kits' mother, Flowerpelt, gently scolded.

"But there's this weird, white, cold stuff on the ground and I wanted Frostkit to check it out with me!" Linnetkit reasoned.

"Oh, you've seen your first snow, have you? Well, go ahead and play outside. I remember my first snow. I really think you'll have fun. Just don't complain if you get too cold!"

But the kits, who had already bounded outside, didn't hear her. They grabbed mounds of the snow and pushed them at each other. Laughing, playing, happy together- it was the best day of her life, as Linnetkit was sure.

"Hey, I have an idea!" she said.

"What is it?" Frostkit asked.

"We can both gather piles of snow and whoever has the bigger one gets to throw it at the other!"

"Okay, sure! But we all know that _I'm_ going to win!"

Linnetkit gently batted her brother on the head. "Yeah, right."

She pushed as much snow as she could into a pile, gathering all of the cold, wet flakes into the largest pile she possibly could. When she looked at Frostkit's pile, it was only half the size. "Hah! I told you I was better!" she squeaked.

"No way!" Frostkit responded.

"Yes way! Now I get to throw it at you!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do! That's the rule!"

"Well, you can throw it at me if you run into my pile!"

"But my pelt will get wet!"

"Then you can't throw it at me."

"Aww, fine!"

The two kits spent until sunhigh shoving snow at each other and diving into snowdrifts. _If only we were allowed out of camp,_ Linnetkit thought. _Think of all the fun that we could have._

At that moment, bossy Rainpaw padded into camp, a wood pigeon in his jaws. Linnetkit and Frostkit both disliked him, as he acted as if he was superior to all the other apprentices and the kits. Linnetkit would have loved to find a way to get 'revenge' on him, but she couldn't find a way to do it. Or maybe... or maybe, she just could.

"Hey," she whispered to her brother. "I've got an idea to get Rainpaw. Wanna help?"

"Can I? Please?" asked Amberkit, who had just come out of the nursery. The fluffy, orange-colored she-kit was staring up at them with green eyes.

"Yeah, we don't like Rainpaw either!" one of Amberkit's brothers, Lionkit, added.

"Pleeeeease?" asked Amberkit's other brother, Frondkit.

"Okay then. Listen carefully." Linnetkit carefully explained the elaborate plan that they would carry out.

"Wow! It's so great! You're really smart, Linnetkit!" Lionkit said after Linnetkit had finished explaining it.

"Thanks," Linnetkit responded.

"I have a idea! Whilst we're waiting, why don't we have a snow fight?" Amberkit suggested.

"Sure!" Frostkit responded.

"I'm on Linnetkit's team!" Amberkit shouted.

"And me!" added Frondkit.

"I guess I'll be with Frostkit," Lionkit responded.

The kits raced to opposite sides of the camp's clearing, and then gathered piles of snow together. Then, they charged at each other and pushed snow in one another's faces. It lasted a while, all of them ending up with wet fur and cold pelts. At one point, all of Linnetkit's team showered snow on Lionkit and Frostkit. But the two tomkits wouldn't give up. They played together until their pelts were wet and cold. All five kits were having fun, and didn't want to stop. The game went on for a while, before Linnetkit realized that Rainpaw would be going back from patrol.

"Quick, into positions!" Linnetkit whispered. The kits rushed into the pre-assigned positions. Linnetkit and Frostkit were perched on a branch above the camp's entrance. Lionkit and Amberkit were behind a pile of snow, hiding in it despite their brightly-colored pelts. Frondkit faced opposite them, buried in snow. They were ready.

"Good job today, Rainpaw. You handled that threat really well," Linnetkit heard Rainpaw's mentor, Whiteblaze, praise him.

"Thank you, Whiteblaze. Do you think I'll be able to become a warrior soon?"

"Be patient, Rainpaw. There's still more you need to learn," Whiteblaze responded.

"Oh, okay."

The kits watched as Whiteblaze and Jumpclaw, the other cat on the patrol, headed back into camp. Rainpaw slowly padded in after them.

"Go!" Linnetkit yowled. When she gave the order, her and Frostkit jumped and then landed back on the branch, showering snow all over the blue-gray apprentice. Lionkit and Amberkit started shoving the snow at him, and then Frondkit charged at him from the snow. Linnetkit nearly laughed at the sight of the snobbish apprentice covered in snow, slush and ice. She joined in with Frostkit, Amberkit, and Lionkit, who were pelting Rainpaw with snow.

"Stop it!" Rainpaw asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well, maybe you should stop acting like a bossy know-it-all!" Linnetkit responded.

"But-"

The kits ignored him, and kept pelting him. They had a lot of fun, and _this_ , Linnetkit thought, was the best thing to do. How could cats live without snow, and leaf-bare?

"Kits! Come on, you need to go inside!" Flowerpelt yelled.

"Aww, fine," Frostkit said as he trudged inside. Linnetkit padded after him.

A pale ginger tabby stepped outside the den. "You guys too, Amberkit, Lionkit, Frondkit."

All of the kits walked in the den and curled up in their dens. "That was the best day I've ever had! Please can we do that again tomorrow?" Amberkit whispered.

"Of course we can," Linnetkit responded. And fell asleep, exhausted from the best day of her life so far.

 **Word count: 1,009 words**


	5. A Cloudy Rift (TorrentClan)

Patchstorm licked the silver she-cat's fur. _Willowfern, you shouldn't have died so soon,_ he thought. _You should have been deputy for many moons. And our kits, how can I tell them that their mother's gone? You've been the only ne there for me, especially because me and Brackenleaf were never close…_

* * *

Forty moons ago, on that very day, three kits were born. Their mother, a former ThunderClan cat who had been living in WindClan for a few moons. Their father, a rogue, son of an exiled cat- but they didn't know that. And never would. He was there for the kitting. He was gone for the rest of their lives. The queen screamed with anguish at the pain of giving birth. Two of her three kits survived. The last was born dead.

The other two were healthy kits. Patchkit, a black and white tomkit, was the bigger and more adventurous of the two. Brackenkit, a brown tabby she-kit, was more reserved and thoughtful. Although some think opposites attract, in this case, they did not. They argued. They whined. They often spent days not talking to each other. Their mother, Flowerbloom, encouraged them to play together. But they refused. He wanted to become a great warrior, one of the best; she was destined for a path of healing, herbs, and StarClan. It was no surprise then that, in the coming moons, she became a medicine cat apprentice whilst he was a normal, warrior apprentice.

But then there was Willowpaw. She was beautiful, kind, and smart. He loved training alongside her, and later admitted that he liked her. She responded the same way, and when they became warriors, they were more than happy to become mates. They spent all those years together. Raised a litter of kits together. Watched them become warriors, together. He was there when she was appointed deputy. She was there when he received his second apprentice. He was there when she gave birth to their second litter. They were together, through all of it.

And now she was dead.

* * *

Patchstorm only looked up from Willowfern's body when he noticed Brackenleaf looking at him, almost waiting for him to come over. _We haven't talked to each other as brother and sister since she got her full name! Well, I have gone to her for injuries and pains, but not just to have a normal conversation!_ He turned to face her. "What is it?" he asked, a slight growl in his voice.

"Come with me," the she-cat mewed.

Sighing, he got to his paws and followed her out of camp. They only stopped when they came to a stretch of woodland in WindClan's territory; near ThunderClan's border.

"Look up," Brackenleaf directed.

By that time, sundown had come across the territories. Patchstorm did as his sister directed, turning his head towards Silverpelt. He could see hundreds of stars. _My ancestors, and my ancestors' ancestors, and their ancestors, and so on,_ he realized.

"You do believe in StarClan, right?" she inquired.

"Of course!" Patchstorm nodded feverently. _Who wouldn't? Everyone knows that StarClan is the Clans' way of life!_

Brackenleaf dipped her head in acknowledgement. "I've had cats tell me that they don't believe in StarClan before. You do? Good."

"But what does this have to do with anything?" the black-and-white tom asked in bewilderment.

"Look up again. You see all those stars, your ancestors and their ancestors, and so forth."

Patchstorm nodded again. "Yes."

"All those stars. I know how you feel about Willowfern. I was devastated when I was unable to save Flowerbloom," she paused a moment in grief. "But whenever I really miss her, I just look up, at Silverpelt, and think of her. It helps me, even if she doesn't visit me in dreams."

 _I think I understand what Brackenleaf is trying to say,_ Patchstorm thought as he reflected on what his sister had just said. _I need to remember Willowfern. After all, I don't need to be with her to remember her._

"I think I understand what you're trying to get at," he echoed aloud.

"Okay then. Should we get back to camp?" she suggested.

Patchstorm paused for a moment before making up his mind. "No. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here for a moment. Do what you suggested. Remember her."

"Okay then," she said before falling silent to let him have quiet.

 _Willowfern, I miss you so much. Even though you've only dead for less than a day, you've just been such a large part of my life that I can't bear not being with you anymore. But I'm going to try this new technique that Brackenleaf introduced to help. After all, I_ do _have warrior duties to do, and I can't let grief get in the way- no matter how much grief there is. But I still miss you so much, and always will._

A few moments after Patchstorm had finished his thoughts, Brackenleaf started speaking again.

"Do you remember where this is?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's where we were born, isn't it?"

"I believe so. She had gone to the border for some reason, and then she gave birth there."

"I sometimes wonder who our father was. A ThunderClan cat? A rogue? A WindClan cat?"

"I tend to think it isn't a ThunderClan cat, because she wouldn't have left ThunderClan otherwise."

"That's true."

The two siblings spent the rest of the walk home talking to each other. _I feel like Brackenleaf's given me something to help with my grief. We used to be quite far apart, but now, even just in one night, I think we've grown so much closer. I won't forget you, Willowfern, but with this newfound bond with my sister, I might just be able to manage it._

 **Word count: 994** **words**


	6. All of it, coming back to me (SongClan)

The dark cream tom gave out a shudder, letting out what would be one of his final breaths. He glanced around him. One of his daughters, Goldentail, pushed a scrap of moss towards him, urging him to drink. He pushed it away. _Oh, my beautiful daughter,_ he thought. _I've raised you into a warrior that your mother and I can be proud of._ At the thought of his beloved mate, he felt grief.

"Father, you must drink!" she urged him. But still he refused.

"Goldentail, no. I will be with StarClan soon, and Echoflower..." his voice drifted off at the mention of his mate, dead from the terrible greencough that swept through ThunderClan's camp the previous leaf-bare. But now, he would be with her in StarClan. That was something good that came out of joining StarClan, right?

His son, a gray-and-white tom by the name of Blizzardfoot, gave out a wail. "No, please! Don't die!"

At that moment, Shadowleaf- one of ThunderClan's two medicine cats, and Beechfang's final kit- stepped through the bramble screen and touched her nose to his. As father and daughter gazed into one another's eyes, his blue into her green, he noticed that, even though there was great regret in her eyes, there was also both the wisdom and the knowing that she would soon no longer have living parents. "As much as I hate to say it, he might not live much longer."

Goldentail let out a small sob. "No, please!"

"Goldentail, calm down. I must leave soon. And you will still be with your siblings."

"But... I just can't leave you! You know how painful it was when Echoflower died- for all of us, not just me! I can't lose you too!"

Shadowleaf stepped forward. "Goldentail, we have to say goodbye now. I know how hard this is, but Beechfang has to leave."

The golden she-cat whirled around to face her sister. "Do you even _care_ about your own father! He's just here, on his deathbed, and you say 'it's time for him to die'? How can you live like that!" she hissed.

Blizzardfoot walked up and pressed his muzzle into Goldentail's fur. "Of course she cares about Beechfang, and so do I. But, as much as I hate to say it, he's quite old, and he might not be here much longer."

"So you don't care either?"

But Beechfang wasn't listening anymore. He was nearly gone, dead. Goldentail was distraught. And, suddenly, all of the memories came flooding back to him.

* * *

 _He was a kit again. Small, but adventurous. His mother often complained about how he always got under others' paws, and wished he (and his sister Honeykit) were more like his other brother, Snailkit. But he often looked up to the warrior Vineheart. She was mentoring an apprentice called Juniperpaw at the time, and Beechkit admired her for her patience whilst teaching him. However, the fact that she was mentoring at the time upset him, as he wanted her to be his mentor. He told Honeykit and Snailkit about this, and they responded with sympathetic looks and 'there are others who will be good'._

 _It was the day before his apprentice ceremony, and he remembered it clearly. It was the first bad thing of its degree to happen to him._

 _He was sleeping, cuddled up close to his mother. His sister was on one side, his brother was sleeping away from them. It was a warm night, in greenleaf, and they were crouched at the back of the den, in the shade. He was in the middle of having a dream, one about his apprentice ceremony, when he felt paws shaking him awake. He looked up to see two small, mottled gray-brown paws- Snailkit's- shaking him awake. He blinked drowsily as he opened his eyes._

 _"What is it?" he asked, groggily._

 _"Come on, I can smell a weird scent," she replied in a hushed tone. "We should go."_

 _"But what about mother and Honeykit?"_

 _"It's probably fine, don't worry. I just think that we should let some cat know."_

 _Beechkit paused for a moment. "Okay," he finally agreed._ _The two of them scampered out into the night air, and instantly the strange reek hit Beechkit's nostrils. Quickly, the dark cream tom scanned around camp, looking for who to tell. Finally, his eyes rested on Vineheart, who was taking up the night's watch with Flamefeather, her brother. He signaled to Snailkit with his tail, and they ran to Vineheart._

 _"Vineheart, there's a weird scent, do you know what it is?" he asked the mottled gray she-cat._

 _She sniffed the air, and her eyes quickly widened in horror. "Fire. Twolegs probably set it off. Go kits, run. Flamefeather, take them to ShadowClan territory and explain to them what's happening. I'll wake up the camp." She pressed her muzzle into his flank. "Go, now!"_

 _She ran to the warriors den and yowled, "Fire! We have to evacuate!" Then, as warriors were streaming out of camp, Beechkit saw it. A flaming tree trunk collapsed- blocking the entrance to the nursery._

 _"Come on, kits. We have to go to ShadowClan." Flamefeather nudged Snailkit, who ran out of camp. But Beechkit remained still. "Come on, Beechkit, I need to make sure you're safe!"_

 _"But... mother, and Honeykit..."_

 _"They'll be fine. Now-" The ginger tom paused when he saw the flaming log blocking the nursery. "Oh. Oh, Beechkit, I'm sorry. But we're going to try and get them out. And you can help, by coming with me and staying safe."_

 _The dark cream tomkit gave a dejected sigh. "Okay, Flamefeather. I'll come."_

 _And with that, he padded to the camp entrance where Snailkit was waiting, and together, the three of them bounded out of camp._

 _. . ._

 _As ThunderClan assembled in ShadowClan territory, Beechkit watched eagerly for his mother and sister. When Vineheart finally came in, the ShadowClan medicine cat whisked her away before Beechkit could have a chance to talk to her. When Beechkit asked why, he said something about 'breathing too much smoke' and ignored him._

 _At that moment, Cypressstar padded up to him, sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "We tried so hard, but Lightfang and Honeykit didn't make it. Only Echokit survived. Juniperpaw died trying to save them, too."_

 _The tomkit took a second to understand what this meant, and when he did, he was consumed by grief. "No..." he choked. "This can't be- no..."_

 _"I'm so sorry."_

* * *

 _His apprenticeship went by fairly well, and he especially enjoyed the moments he spent with Echopaw. Vineheart was his mentor, and he knew that Cypressstar couldn't have chosen anyone better. Flamefeather was Snailpaw's mentor, and the two frequently trained together. When they received their warrior names, Beechfang was elated. And, when Echopaw became Echoflower, he cheered the loudest. But there was one day that was more special than any other, probably in Beechfang's whole life._

 _It was the day his kits were born._

 _The dark cream tom had come back from the dawn patrol, still exhausted from dragging himself along the WindClan border. As he padded back in, his first instincts were to curl back up and go to sleep. However, something pushed that away. He instead decided to drag a large, plump squirrel to the den where his mate lay, days away from giving birth._

 _"Hey, Echoflower." He spoke softly as he entered the den. "I brought you some prey."_

 _The silver tabby blinked up at him. "Hello, Beechfang. Thank you for the squirrel. You remembered it's my favorite."_

 _Beechfang smiled. "Yes, I did. Do you mind if I share it with you?"_

 _"No, not at all."_

 _The dark cream tom settled down next to his mate, taking a few bites out of the squirrel but leaving most for Echoflower. After the prey had been picked to the bones, he rose to his paws and started to leave. But just as he reached the entrance of the den, he heard his mate choke out a few words._

 _"Beechfang... find Frostsplash... tell her... kits are coming..."_

 _Beechfang rushed out of the den and raced towards the medicine cat den, where Frostsplash was treating Larkpaw's sore paw. "Echoflower says that the kits are coming," he breathed._

 _The white she-cat clamped a few herbs in her jaw. "Okay, I'm coming. Do you mind staying outside the den, though? You'll be able to see the kits when it's over."  
_

 _And with that, she rushed towards the den to help with the kitting._

 _. . ._

 _Beechfang spent the rest of that morning anxiously pacing the ground outside the nursery. Vineheart came up to him. "It's going to be fine. Echoflower is strong and resilient. Soon, you'll be visiting your new kits."_

 _"Thanks, Vineheart."_

 _Frostsplash poked her head out of the den. "You can come in now, Beechfang. You have two daughters and a son waiting for you."_

 _Beechfang_ _took no further notice of anything else. He rushed into the den, filled with excitement. When he reached the den, he saw three kits waiting. The first, a black she-kit; the second, a gray-and-white tomkit; and the final one- his heart seemed to stop beating when he saw the last one._

 _She was a golden tabby. Just like Honeykit, all those years ago._

 _"They're beautiful," he breathed. The dark cream tom pointed with his tail at the last one. "She looks just like Honeykit did."_

 _The silver tabby nodded. "Yes. I've decided maybe Blizzardkit for the gray-and-white tom, and Shadowkit for the black she-kit, but I wanted you to name the last one."_

 _Beechfang gazed at his newborn daughter. "Those are perfect names. How about..." he paused thoughtfully. "Goldenkit, maybe?"_

 _"Goldenkit it shall be, then."_

* * *

Beechfang blinked. Here were his three kits, all grown up, right in front of him. "I must go now. Goodbye, Shadowleaf. Goodbye, Blizzardstorm. And, goodbye, Goldentail."

And with that, he gave his last breath, and let his body rest forever.


	7. Copycat (SongClan)

The silver tabby she-cat padded back to FeatherClan's camp, a mouse dangling from her jaws. She took a breath, savoring the fresh, newleaf breeze. After a long and hard leafbare, newleaf had arrived, and she was grateful for the change. All the frost and snow had melted, and prey had come out of its' hiding spots. _It's certainly a nice change,_ she reflected. _Leafbare is so gloomy and miserable!_

At last, she arrived at the camp. The fresh kill pile was well-stocked, and most cats were outside, savoring the warmth that had only recently arrived. She placed her mouse on top of the pile, then grabbed a shrew and settled down to eat. The meat was warm and flavorful, much better than the scrawny vole she'd had only two days ago.

Over by the leader's den, she watched as a spotted tabby padded over to Talonstar- her father- to give him prey. A growl rose in her throat. _Dapplewind._ The silver tabby had noticed the senior warrior growing closer to her father every day, and she felt unease at this fact. _Does Talonstar even_ care _about my mother anymore? He just flat-out ignores her. How can Mistdew stand that?_ She stayed there, however, watching as Dapplewind and Talonstar chatted amiably. Edging closer, she caught a few snippets of their conversation.

"-Yewflame's kits becoming apprentices tomorrow…" Talonstar murmured.

 _Well, that's not a surprise._ Yewflame's kits, Palekit and Larkkit, were almost six moons, and it was about time for them to start their warrior training. Slowly, she edged closer to hear their conversation better.

"Gorsepool will be Palekit's mentor, I've noticed him taking an interest in herbs, and it'll be good for FeatherClan to have another medicine cat if we're going to war with those mangy Twolegplace cats…" She heard her father announce to the spotted tabby. _Wow, Talonstar actually watches the going-ons of camp. From what I've seen, all he's done recently is he just sits in his den and mopes, or whatever._

"Who will be Larkkit's mentor, then?" the spotted tabby asked as she flicked his ear with the tip of her tail. _The nerve of that she-cat…_

The silver tabby had to strain to hear this one. "Well, I was thinking that Mallowdawn should be. She's an amazing hunter from what I've seen, and I think she's ready for another apprentice, after how wonderfully she mentored Mossylight. After all, Hailclaw and Oliveshine already have Fallowpaw and Bluepaw."

The silver tabby blinked slowly. _Talonstar's picking_ me _to be a mentor? But these days, he acts as if he downright hates me! I guess it's true about Hailclaw and Oliveshine, but didn't he pick them as mentors before he started ignoring his own kits? This can't be true!_

By this time, her shrew had been devoured, so she padded to the dirtplace to bury the bones before rushing to the nursery. Mistdew, her mother, was one of the two permanent nursery queens. Although Mallowdawn and Mistdew had a special bond, the fact that her mother had given up life to help queens raise kits was the one thing that she just could not understand. To her, the nursery was too stuffy and hot, and the kits in there were incredibly annoying. _I really pity queens. They have to stay in here while they're pregnant with kits, then when the kits are born there's six moons of taking care of them, listening to their complaints, teaching them basic lessons, telling them to get along with other kits, and so much more. I mean, I understand that having kits is important for a Clan, but you're not getting me to have kits. Not if you gave me leadership of FeatherClan for it!_

Her mother, a silver tabby like her, was resting near the front of the den. Further back, Mallowdawn could make out the tortoiseshell pelt of Larkkit. Her future apprentice was playing with some of the younger kits, whilst her brother was resting.

"No, silly! You don't fight like _that_! Here, like this!" Larkkit squeaked as she tumbled onto Rowankit, the most boisterous and rowdy of Lilyclaw's kits. _She has good balance, if she's able to throw someone like Rowankit off her. I hope I can train her okay. That is, provided I'm actually given the position of mentor. It might just be Talonstar, saying that for some reason or another. A more deserving cat will be given Larkkit as mentor, I'm certain of it._

Averting her gaze from the kits, she looked back at Mistdew. The silver tabby was staring at her with warmth in her green eyes, and for a second Mallowdawn felt like a kit again. Finally, after a moment of silence, Mistdew rose to her paws.

"Are you okay, Mallowdawn? I can tell something's off. Want to take a walk and tell me about it?"

Heaving herself up, Mallowdawn nodded. "Yeah, that's probably what I need. C'mon."

She turned and exited the den, Mistdew right behind her. It was fortunate that the nursery was fairly near to the exit of camp, so nobody spotted her and questioned her. She slipped out of camp, bounded in the direction of the stream that bordered their territory, and at last, she was free. Free from Dapplewind and Talonstar. Free from the worry and doubt that clouded her every pawstep. Free from the pressure of following her father's legacy.

Finally, they were at the stream that tricked through the land, separating FeatherClan's territory and a massive Twolegplace. Rogues and loners infested this place, and some particularly vicious Twolegplace cats had invaded their territory- twice. Rumor was that Talonstar was planning an attack on them, to get revenge for the death of Webshine, a young warrior who was supposedly killed by the same Twolegplace rogues.

Mallowdawn turned to her mother, who was right behind her. Cats had often commented on how similar the two looked, and sometimes when Mallowdawn gazed in the stream on calm days, she could spot Mistdew looking back at her. Her mother had slightly darker fur, a shorter tail, and one white paw, but other than that the two looked almost exactly the same. They had almost the same tabby markings, the same deep green eyes, and the same lithe frame.

Mallowdawn experimentally dipped a paw in the water, and drew it back quickly. _StarClan, that's cold!_ Her mother gazed at her, a slight glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "Cold, eh?"

The silver tabby nodded feverently. "Freezing!"

"That kind of reminded me when you were a kit, along with Hailclaw and Oliveshine. You were so young back then, and you were ready to explore the world."

Mallowdawn smiled. "Yes, I remember that."

Mistdew gazed out to the Twolegplace. "So, do you want to tell me what happened earlier?"

"Well, it started off when I saw Dapplewind with Talonstar. I overheard them talking about Palekit and Larkkit's ceremony, and…"

"Yes?"

For a second, the silver tabby paused, simply taking in her surroundings. On one side of her, the forest stood with all its grandeur, towering oaks, maples, birches, and other trees to shelter the community of cats, her and her mother included, that lived there and called themselves FeatherClan. On the other side, the Twolegplace stood, towering like the forest. However, unlike the forest, it was towering with giant Twoleg dens, the straight, unnatural things. This place was home to other cats, non-Clan cats. Separating the two was this river, gently trickling, with smooth pebbles at the bottom and sunlight reflecting off of it.

"Apparently, I've been chosen to mentor Larkkit. I'm scared that I'll fail, Mistdew. I don't think I'll be able to mentor her well enough. Mossylight barely got by, and…"

Mistdew muzzled Mallowdawn on the cheek, comforting her. "Mallowdawn, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mentor. You're scared right now, but being a mentor is going to be something to be proud of. Look how wonderful Mossylight is now, all thanks to you! And I bet one day, when Larkkit's all grown, I'll be able to say to cats, 'Yep! My daughter mentored that cat.'"

Mallowdawn blinked. "I don't think I'll be able to, but I'll try my best. Thanks, Mistdew."

"Try that twist-and-roll move again, can you, Larkpaw?" the silver tabby coached her apprentice. She didn't think that it would happen, but Talonstar had actually given the apprentice to her. She was glad, and Larkpaw's basic fighting was good, but she still needed a lot more work. "Try to be more balanced when you do it."

The tortoiseshell sighed. "Okay, Mallowdawn. It's just hard. I was so excited to become an apprentice, but it's really different to play-fighting in the nursery."

Mallowdawn blinked sympathetically. "I know. When I first was an apprentice, I was so excited. It's a lot of training, but I promise, Larkpaw, I'm going to make you into the best warrior you possibly can be."

"Thanks, Mallowdawn."

"Well, try that move again, and then we'll head back to camp, and you can pick some prey out from the pile. You've definitely deserved it."

Larkpaw's eyes widened. "Really? Thanks!"

The tortoiseshell she-cat braced herself for her mentor's attack. When it came, she barreled her paws into Mallowdawn's chest, knocking her off-balance. Then, she twisted around and, claws sheathed, battered at the silver tabby's face. The silver tabby felt as if this blow had been harder than the others, and that Larkpaw was suddenly determined to be the best fighter she could. When Larkpaw released, Mallowdawn needed a moment to catch her breath before scrambling to her paws again.

"That was wonderful!" she mewed. "You did amazing that time!"

The tortoiseshell ducked her head. "Thanks, Mallowdawn."

The silver tabby beckoned with her tail, signaling for her apprentice to follow her. They padded through the forest, savoring the fresh newleaf. Mallowdawn gazed around her at the blossoming flowers and new leaves growing on the branches of younger trees. Birds chirruped, creating a harmonious birdsong. Finally, though, they reached the camp.

All the cats were crowded along the Highstump, the place where Talonstar addressed the rest of FeatherClan. Talonstar was perched on there, and his deuty, Elknose, was next to it, looking flustered. Mallowdawn narrowed her eyes. _What is this? Rowankit, Juniperkit, and Ivykit can't be becoming apprentices yet. So what is it?_

She spotted her brother, Hailclaw, in the crowd. Frantically, she pulled him aside.

"What's going on?" she hissed.

The dark gray-and-white tom stared at her. "Where have you been? Don't you know? We're launching an attack on the Twolegplace cats and Talonstar's announcing who's-"

He was cut off when Talonstar yowled, and all fell silent. Every cat waited- most, probably out of anticipation, however Mallowdawn could smell some fear-scent too.

"Warriors and apprentices of FeatherClan," he began. "I have decided that it is time to show those mangy Twolegplace cats who's in charge here for once and for all!"

This starting statement was greeted by several yowls of approval and excitement. Mallowdawn, however, stayed silent. _Has he got bees in his brain? This is such a mouse-brained idea!_

Talonstar continued. "I have decided on the battle plan. First, I will lead Quickstone, Reedblossom, Honeyfrost, Mallowdawn, and Larkpaw on an attack. Then, Elknose will lead Frostheart, Jumpfur, Adderbloom and Emberwhisker to do a second attack. Finally, Oliveshine, Hailclaw, Mossylight, Bluepaw and Fallowpaw will attack a third time. Anyone I did not mention will be guarding the camp. We leave immediately," he stated.

 _This is just crazy. Why would Talonstar do such a thing? These rogues are vicious, and Larkpaw's barely learned_ anything _. How is this supposed to work? She'll be torn to pieces!_ Hurriedly, she rushed to her father.

"Talonstar, Larkpaw can't be part of this battle! She's only learned a few basic training moves, and they'll kill her!"

Her father turned around, hissing. He fixed his yellow eyes on Mallowpool's green, and glared at her. "I am the leader. My word is Clan law. Larkpaw will take part in this battle."

"But, Talonstar-"The

"No, Mallowdawn. No. We leave. Now. And Larkpaw is coming with."

The silver tabby sighed, and she knew there was no point arguing. She fell back into the group of FeatherClan warriors who were going to battle, and took in the scenery around her, as she always did. _Larkpaw will not die in this battle. I swear to StarClan that I'll join them if I have to save my apprentice._ The sky, unlike such little time ago, was now dark and gloomy, and storm clouds hovered on the horizon. She knew that rain would probably be coming soon. And the battle that was coming meant death. That was certain. Whether it was her side or theirs, she knew that there would be death involved.

They crossed the stream via a few stepping stones. Mallowdawn nearly slipped and fell in, but she caught herself. Finally, they were at the Twolegplace, and the Twolegplace rogues were within sight. She spotted kits. A chocolate tortoiseshell and a brown tabby were crouched around three kits; one, a chocolate torbie like the mother, another, a brown-and-white kit, and the third was golden. _All these cats that I'm certain mean no harm… so much blood will be spilt._

"FeatherClan, _attack_!"

The silver tabby rushed down with the others, and launched herself onto a cream tabby. She slashed at her face, giving wounds that would scar. The rogue tried to slash back, but Mallowdawn's training was too good. Soon, the rogue was retreating.

The silver tabby looked for another cat, and soon spotted a gray-brown rogue attacking Larkpaw. The tortoiseshell was trying to fight back as best she could, but to no avail. _Not my apprentice, you mangy rogue!_ She bounded towards him, and began battling him. Finally, Larkpaw joined in, and they drove the rogue back. By the time she had finished with him, most cats were no longer there. Finally, with a yowl from one who Mallowdawn guessed was the leader, the final ones retreated. Although she knew that the battle was wrong, Mallowdawn couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph, mainly at helping her apprentice through.

She scanned the area for injuries, and the first one she spotted was a dark gray tom. Talonstar. _No!_ She bounded over to him, checking for breathing. Fortunately, he was still alive. But just barely.

"Mallowdawn…" he croaked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, father. Stay there, we'll get you back."

"No. I'm on my last life, and it's time for me to go. I just want to say that I am very proud of you and your siblings, Mallowdawn. I'm sorry for being such a mouse-brain. And I know what I did was wrong. So-" he paused for a second, closing his eyes. The silver tabby felt her heart's pace quicken, however it slowed down when the dark gray tom opened his eyes. "Please tell your mother that I was sorry if it seemed I was with Dapplewind too much. I love her very much. And now, it's time for me to leave."

The leader of FeatherClan gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes. And, even as his daughter pressed her nose to his flank, for breath, she knew it was over. Talonstar was dead. Gone, forever.

She took a moment to view it all, the scenery of their forest from a different place. The trees towered above most of the Twoleg dens, and shadowed the river. In the quick time that the battle was taking place, the rain had started, dampening the ground below Mallowdawn's paws. And, next to her, was her father, his pelt sticky with blood, his usually-bright yellow eyes duller in color.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

She grasped his body in her jaws, and at once the acrid tang of blood washed into her mouth. She was starting to haul his body back when she felt the weight lessen. Turning back, she noticed a tortoiseshell helping her. Larkpaw.

"I'm sorry about Talonstar," she commented. "He was a great leader."

When they arrived at camp, she gazed up at her future leader. _I suppose he'll be getting his nine lives now._ The brown tabby tom summoned his Clan and called for silence.

"Soon, I will be receiving my nine lives from StarClan. But before that, I wish to do something. I would like to appoint my deputy."

 _I forgot about this,_ she remarked. _I wonder who it's going to be?_

The brown tabby looked up. "I say these words before the body of Talonstar, so that he may hear and approve of my choice. Mallowdawn, you will be FeatherClan's new deputy."

 _Me?_ The silver tabby thought as she was surrounded by cheers of "Mallowdawn! Mallowdawn!" from the rest of the Clan. Then, as Larkpaw nudged her with her tail, she stood up, next to the High Stump.

"Elknose, I promise, I will do my best to serve as your deputy, and I promise to serve this Clan to my dying breath."

The soon-to-be-leader smiled slightly, before returning to face the Clan. "And now, a moment of silence in Talonstar's memory."

The silver tabby looked around, taking in the forest scenery. She heard the soft _pitter patter_ of rain, falling from up above.

 _Talonstar, you probably can't hear this, but I just want you to know that I miss you._

 _I'm following in your pawsteps- for now._

 _I'll serve the Clan as best as I can, but I don't want to become leader. Deputy is good enough._

 _I'm sorry for judging you before. With Dapplewind. I shouldn't have. You were an amazing father._

 _I have no regrets for my life._


	8. What A Medicine Cat Can't Heal

**Part One- Before**

 _Borage is for fever,_

 _And burdock helps treat rat bites._

 _Cobwebs to stop bleeding,_

 _And infection marigold fights._

 _._

 _It is a medicine cat's solemn duty_

 _to heal cats' injuries._

 _(With the exception of, of course_

 _Solving StarClan's mysteries)_

 _._

 _But sometimes the wounds don't heal,_

 _Sometimes cats die._

 _They say I must let go,_

 _But how can I?_

 _._

 _Cinderfoot, she was my mother._

 _And I'll remember her forever._

 _She'd always listen or offer help,_

 _Or stop in her tracks altogether._

 _._

 _Greencough took her life last moon,_

 _Along with three others._

 _My mentor Tigerfrost was one of them, and also_ _Smokestone,_

 _And then there was her brother._

 _._

 _Everyone is dying,_

 _The battles claim all of our cats._

 _And even when we're not fighting,_

 _We sometimes have troubles with rats._

 _._

 _ThunderClan is supposed to be strong._

 _Even to ShadowClan, who are feared._

 _But all I had felt was panic_

 _As my mother's death neared._

 _._

 _Stop telling me I can heal,_

 _If I open up my heart._

 _Gone is the only other I cared about,_

 _She was beautiful and smart._

 _._

 _Rowanflower was her name,_

 _And I held her very dear._

 _Her cause of death? Infection._

 _Now all I have is fear._

 _._

 _It's not just our Clan, either._

 _WindClan lost a kit._

 _A RiverClan warrior drowned,_

 _And ShadowClan's elder was bit._

 _._

 _I remember that RiverClan warrior._

 _We were friends at Gatherings._

 _During the time when all the Clans were close-_

 _His name was Runningspring._

 _._

 _What is it like in StarClan?_

 _When will I get to know?_

 _Do they have the same territories as our Clans?_

 _Will I watch the river flow?_

 _._

 _Everyone is dying,_

 _Why can't I go, too?_

 _There's nobody left here in the living,_

 _All this death makes me feel blue._

 _._

 **Part Two- During**

 _It started as a normal day,_

 _Patrolling my Clan's borders._

 _I was busy tracking RiverClan's scent, so_

 _I didn't hear their orders._

 _._

 _The river was high that day,_

 _The water churning and frothing._

 _I couldn't hear the waves,_

 _Only my heart's throbbing._

 _._

 _"Help me," I cry._

 _I know this is the end._

 _I should be happy, I know._

 _In StarClan, my heart will mend._

 _._

 _But all I feel is sadness,_

 _Now I know, I_ cannot _die._

 _I gasp for air once again,_

My last breath, _I think,_ say goodbye.

 _._

 _Then I feel a cat dragging me to shore,_

 _her sweet scent flooding me._

 _(Rowanflower? Is it really you?)_

 _She whispers,_ goodbye, my sweet _._

 _._

 _The rest of the patrol,_

 _They drag me to shore._

 _When I'm there, I think about life-_

Now _I know what it's for._

 _._

 _I feel Cinderfoot's presence when I recover,_

 _Comforting me like when she was alive._

 _I know, that as long as I'm a warrior, now_

 _That ShadowClan will thrive._

 _._

 **Part Three- After**

 _They all say it was a lucky shot,_

 _They all say it was miraculous._

 _I know it was much, much more than that,_

 _I didn't survive by accident._

 _._

 _Our leader told the rest of the Clans,_

 _Warned them about the river._

 _The thought of plunging into the dark water_

 _Is enough to make any cat shiver._

 _._

 _Our deputy warned our Clan_

 _To stay careful, and be alert._

 _After all, nobody else here_

 _Needs to be hurt._

 _._

 _Greenleaf approaches us,_

 _Prey is plentiful._

 _And now I have less to do,_

 _I watch the kits make a spectacle._

 _._

 _Warrior life is well,_

 _I've been told I'll have an apprentice, soon._

 _Her name's Goldenkit,_

 _Right now she's about five moons._

 _._

 _I miss the ones who have left us._

 _I see them in the stars._

 _They guide us towards peace,_

 _Away from unnecessary spars._

 _._

 _I am stronger than before,_

 _I will fight 'till my last breath._

 _Life is one of the most beautiful gifts,_

 _Only overcome by death._


	9. A New Star (not a challenge)

**This story was in my Doc Manager for a while, so I decided to share it! It's an expired challenge from TorrentClan that I never got to do. Enjoy!**

As the sun dipped away from the Clans, a gray-and-cream tabby tom limped across his home of the moor, to the ancient starry pool. Next to him, a cinnamon she-cat traveled, wary from all the battle wounds she had been treating. Scrunching up her nose, she eagerly raced in another direction, signaling to her companion with her tail. Finally, she stopped at a patch of yellow and orange flowers.

"Marigold!" she exclaimed. "It's good to see this. We'll have to pick it up on the way back, but come here. I want to treat that nasty infectious scratch on your hind leg."

Sighing reluctantly, he stuck out his leg, examining the scratch that the ThunderClan warrior had given him. It wasn't healing all that well, and Leafdawn was running low on supplies. The cinnamon colored molly chewed the plant and applied a poultice to the tom's leg before also placing catchweed on it to hold the remedy in place. Then, the two continued along, bloodstained paws imprinting on the moorland, dying it with red spots. Finally, they arrived at the Moonpool, where a clear light bathed the clearing. The medicine cat stepped in first, the deputy following suit.

"Lie there and place your muzzle to the water," Leafdawn instructed. Once the gray-and-cream deputy did so, he waited for StarClan to come.

The first cat he saw was a gold-and-black mottled kit, her fur brightened by the stars that made her up. The tom recognized her immediately, and felt a lump rise in her throat.

"Dapplekit! You're here!"

The kit, wiser than her years, gently laughed. "Of course I am, Fleetfeather." Then, she pressed her small, pink nose to his. "I give you your first life, a life for honoring and valuing all. Every cat in your Clan, from the smallest kit to the oldest elder, is fundamental in a Clan. Value us all, Fleetfeather. We are more important than you think."

The life that shot through Fleetfeather was a burning intensity, one that burned more than he ever had thought it would be. Visions flitted through his mind; of kits growing up, becoming strong warriors, and retiring in their old age. _Yes,_ he thought, _Don't worry, Dapplekit. I promise to honor them all._

Next, a ginger tabby tomcat stepped up. Something about him was recognizable, but Fleetfeather still couldn't quite name this cat.

"You probably do not remember me," he stated, echoing the deputy's thoughts. "I am Grassstar, the leader before Dawnstar. With this life, I give you hope. Remember that, even in the darkest of times, there is always light. The Clans are strong, and they will always be this way." The life was no less fierce than the other, and once again visions appeared. He saw foxes invading WindClan, and the warriors all injured. But he saw a spark, he saw the hope that had led WindClan to victory.

Unlike Grassstar, the next cat he recognized- Heatherheart. The light brown she-cat was strong and healthy, unlike in leafbare, when she was limp and small from the greencough that had seized her. _Longclaw will be happy to hear that she's well._ Fleetfeather's brother had been sad and depressed since his mate's death, but perhaps if he heard that she was doing well...

Heatherheart's eyes glimmered. "Hello, Fleetfeather. Ready to receive your next life?" After a nod from the gray-and-cream tom, she continued. "With this life, I give you the knowledge to make the hardest of decisions. You will have your Clan to guide you; in the end, however, it must be your own choice. Remember that these choices have impacts on everything." For a second she stood there as the life seared through him, then added in a murmur, "Tell Longclaw that I love him and miss him, but I want him to be happy." Then, she padded away, back to the circle of StarClan cats.

The next one to step up was a small, light gray tom with brightly glittering stars in his pelt. He had died recently, that was for sure. _Littlepaw!_ His second apprentice was killed in a raid on RiverClan, caused by Dawnstar's ruthlessness. "Oh, Littlepaw, I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

"It's fine. And besides, I get to see you again now. And give you a life!" he squeaked energetically before he stood up straight and pressed his muzzle to his former mentor's. "With your fourth life, I give you the life of mentorship, something you have already proven skill in. When apprenticing kits, you must make the right decision for a mentor, and when that decision is made correctly, both cats share a strong bond. As you know well enough. In addition, use this life to mentor all young cats, even if they are not your apprentice. All cats have valuable skills they can teach." Instead of visions, the only things that flitted through his mind were memories. Firstly, of him as apprentice, then receiving Stormice as his first apprentice and training her. The final memories were of Littlepaw. They hunted, they sparred, and they chatted. Littlepaw's death angered him beyond belief, the main sign of Dawnstar's malice.

And then, Littlepaw turned away, and a charcoal-black tom took his place. It was Beetlenose, an elder of WindClan. Although frail in the living world, he looked as fit as any warrior now. And he was a warrior, really.

"With this life, I give you compassion. Remember that every cat is fighting a hard battle, and the last thing that they need is another cat- let alone a _Clan leader_ \- to make it harder. Use this life to guide your paws everywhere you are, and help others lessen their struggles."

This life, which seemed to be kinder than the others, still burnt fiercely. He felt all the struggles of others, and how he could help them better. He vowed to do this.

For his sixth life, a black-and-white tom stepped forward, his pelt fading. The grass and flowers were visible behind him.

"You would not know me, as I died a long time before your birth. My name is Tallstar, and I was a former leader of my Clan. When my father died, I blamed another cat, and traveled a long way for vengeance, only to realize that vengeance was not necessary." He then prepared himself to give his life. "I give you a life for second chances. Every cat makes mistakes, and there is not always the need for punishment." He remembered all of his mistakes, and others' as well, the happiness as they were not punished for accidents. Finally, the pain ebbed and Tallstar walked away.

Gorseflash, a dark brown she-cat, was the next in line. She was a former WindClan warrior, whose life was taken during the same raid as Littlepaw's. _Another example of Dawnstar's evil. But where_ is _she?_ As if she was able to read Fleetfeather's mind, she responded, "Dawnstar does not walk these skies." Then, she composed herself. "Fleetfeather, I give you your next life for independence. You must have faith in StarClan, but you also must walk your own path. You cannot spend your entire life in others' shadows."

The next cat was a golden, leapord-spotted she-cat. She glanced at Fleetfeather suspiciously. "You remember me, don't you?"

The gray-and-cream tabby nodded. "You're Leopardblaze, aren't you? The ThunderClan deputy when I was a kit and apprentice?"

She nodded, slightly surprised. "Yes, that is correct. I am honored to be chosen to give you a life. This life is for loyalty. However, it would not do to be loyal to your Clan only. That must be your first priority, but you must also be loyal to the other four Clans." Her voice lowered to a murmur. "Once, one of the Clans was neglected. This cannot happen again. There must be five Clans."

The final cat was a golden-brown she-cat, a face that was all too familiar. His green eyes swelled with tears at the sight of her face, and she returned the longing gaze. She had always been strong, but her life had been taken due to (once again) Dawnstar.

"My kit, my precious son," she whispered. "We all knew this day would come. I am so incredibly proud of you." She paused, before pressing their muzzles together. "I give you your ninth and final life for forgiveness. Dawnstar has done a terrible thing to WindClan, and it is up to you to rebuild this Clan. It is one of the hardest jobs a leader must do. Take this life with you wherever you go, whatever you must do."

Whatever Fleetfeather was expecting from this life, it was not this. It was more painful than the pain of all the rest of his lives put together. He staggered at the excruciating torture, then realized- this _wasn't_ how he would feel trying to rebuild his Clan. _This_ was the hardest part.

Yellownose (that was her name) continued. "I hail you now by your new name, Fleetstar. Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan entrusts with you the guardianship of WindClan. Defend it well; care for the young and the old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, and live each life with dignity and pride."

All of the starry cats then acclaimed his name, chanting "Fleetstar! Fleetstar!" He dipped his head, and caught Leafdawn chanting, too. The medicine cat, though silent through all of the ceremony, acted as one of her ancestors. _I am WindClan's new leader,_ he thought. It seemed so...surreal. Like none of it was true, like he was still the deputy.

His lives echoed around his head; valuing all, hope, knowledge to make decisions, mentorship, compassion, forgiveness, faith but independence, loyalty to all, and forgiveness. _I promise to use them all to their fullest potential._

He woke up with a slight jolt, Leafdawn already stood up. "Ready?" she mewed, and after her new leader's nod, the two headed back.

 _I am Fleetstar, and I will rebuild WindClan to be stronger than ever before._

 **A/N: I've always loved nine lives ceremonies! I did go over the original word count, but it's technically not an actual, valid challenge anymore!**

 **Feedback is appreciated, as always!**

 **~Dragon**


	10. What I Didn't Know (TorrentClan)

"What do you think is up with Lionspring?"

The pale brown she-cat sighed, placing the bundle of catmint she was sorting on the ground of the medicine den. "I don't know, Redpaw. Focus on your work." The ginger tom had been her apprentice for half a moon, and certainly was full of energy. It was nice having him around most of the time, but sometimes his energy was too draining. At times like now, when he was supposed to be sorting herbs.

"Alright," the ginger tom sighed. "It's just weird, especially because Lionspring used to be so happy and kind before Treetail…" He trailed off. "Sorry," he finished meekly.

The brown she-cat let out an amused purr. "It's alright. Finish telling me after you do your work. Or go gossip with one of your littermates."

"I'm not—" Redpaw sighed. "Alright, I'll shut up now."

 _Good,_ she thought as she continued to sort herbs. He needed to learn focus if he wanted to be a medicine cat.

Halfway through her sorting, a dark brown tom padded through the brambles that sheltered the den. "Hey, Oakfern. Lichensong needs some herbs for her—" the tom stopped when a gold she-cat also padded in.

"I have a thorn in my paw," the newcomer explained. "Nothing too serious, but Yarrowdew wanted you to look at it."

The medicine cat nodded. "Redpaw, get herbs for Lichensong's—sorry, what was bothering her?"

The dark brown tom shrugged. "Y'know, aching bones, stomachache, the normal elder thing."

"Alright, Redpaw, get herbs for that. Lionspring, come here. I'll look at your paw." The gold she-cat limped the few steps to the medicine cat, and stuck out her paw. The thorn was embedded in quite deeply, but Oakfern had been pulling thorns since her apprenticeship. This wouldn't be much.

"There you go," Oakfern said, spitting the thorn out. "You might want to take it easy on patrols the next few days, though."

The gold she-cat nodded. "Okay."

"Borage, marigold, juniper...here you go, Treetail," said Redpaw, pushing the herbs towards the dark brown tom. He accepted them and started to turn.

"Redpaw, check that again, will you? Remember, it's chamomile you need, not marigold."

The ginger tom ducked his head embarrassingly and took the pile back. He separated the marigold from the other herbs in the bundle, and then once the chamomile was added to the bundle Treetail picked it up again after murmuring a quick 'thanks'.

Oakfern direction her attention back to the golden she-cat. "Let me give you something to dull the pain…" Separating two poppy seeds from the rest of the bundle, the medicine cat handed her patient them. Lionspring are them and promptly left.

"You see what I mean? Lionspring was _so_ hostile towards Treetail! What do you think—"

Oakfern gritted her teeth together. _Tolerance is a virtue_ , her father had always said, but her apprentice was getting on her last nerve. Yes, _of course_ Oakfern knew that Lionspring hated Treetail. Yes, she knew why. And she had business knowing. Redpaw, on the other hand, had absolutely none.

Yet Oakfern had that _feeling_ that something was worse than usual. And Lionspring had never been the most rational cat, especially when it came to _that subject_.

If her suspicions were correct, Treetail was in grave danger. And Oakfern couldn't just stand there and watch it happen.

"I'll be out in the forest, gathering tansy. We're running low, as you can tell. Get Hollownight if anything goes wrong; even though he's retired _do not_ attempt to heal anything on your own." The light brown cat stalked out of the den, and her suspicions were apparently correct. Lionspring and Treetail were nowhere to be found.

The light brown she-cat raced out through the forest, following the two cats' scent tracking. Finally, she came to a spot where they diverged. _Huh, strange._ However, Oakfern decided to follow Lionspring's path.

The golden molly was on a rock, looking at the rushing river. Or the sunset, whichever it was. Both certainly were very beautiful, the oranges and reds and purples of the sunset dancing off of the water. The golden she-cat seemed peaceful, although her back was to the medicine cat so Oakfern didn't have a reliable guess. _Should I approach her?_ Oakfern asked herself.

 _Of course. You care about Treetail staying alive, don't you? This is the only way to do that._

"Lionspring?" she called out, softly. "We need to talk."

"I'm not a naïve kit, you know. I know that you know." Oakfern didn't know what she expected Lionspring to be feeling, but indifference was certainly not it. The golden she-cat was being charged with attempted murder, and she had the courage to look _bored?_

 _But she hasn't killed, or tried to kill anyone. So it's not attempted murder, technically._

 _She's practically admitted it, though._

"It's not that. It's just—" Oakfern swallowed. "Come over here. I need to talk to you and I can't over there."

Sighing inwardly—Oakfern could tell—her 'companion' padded away from the water-slick rock and towards her. "Well? I need to return to camp soon, Oakfern."

"Treetail didn't do it."

The words were out before she could steady herself, but she was going to say it anyways. _She just can't know, you can't tell her…_

Lionspring snarled. "And how do you know? Did you happen to _see_ Ferndew's death?"

 _No. But yes._ Swallowing, the light brown cat nodded. "It was nighttime, as you know. I didn't see the actual cat, but whoever it was looked nothing like Treetail."

Lionspring pondered this for a second. "Do you know what Clan this cat was from?"

Oakfern shook her head. "An enemy Clan, but they threw the body into the river as you know."

 _They threw the body into the river._

 _To cover up…_

 _What?_ What had it been that needed to be covered up? To this day, Oakfern (who _had_ actually seen Ferndew's murder) had trouble coming up with an answer to this one.

"And...if it _really_ wasn't Treetail, what color pelt did this cat have?" Lionspring queried.

"Gray."

 _Liar._

 _It was brown._

 _Just like Treetail's._

"Alright. Thank you for your information, Oakfern. For telling me what I didn't know." The she-cat seemed to be thinking.

 _But she can't know, right? She didn't—she couldn't—_

The golden she cat stalked away.

 _Thank StarClan._

And Oakfern stalked away, ready to keep the secret she held onto so deeply for a while longer.

 **Word count: 1074**

 **Okay! It's done, and I'm actually mostly satisfied with the result. I would've written more, as there was plenty more words left, but unfortunately the challenge expires today so I couldn't.**

 **For anyone who doesn't understand—it was meant to be mysterious so don't take anything personally. Aforementioned, I didn't have time to wrap up the loose ends so I had to leave it here. Predictions are always interesting to read, if you want to drop a review with your guess.**

 **If you do understand, congratulations—it wasn't that easy to do, for all the reasons listed above. You could probably figure out that *~ &$#?! was the murderer and Oakfern knew (obviously). **

**Well, signing off!**

 **~Dragon**


End file.
